


Um dia na praia.

by AltenWho (AltenVantas)



Series: 7 days of writings [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic, Time Travel
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenWho
Summary: Ele estava feliz que suas férias em família não seria estragada pelo mal tempo, mas também sentia que alguma coisa diferente estava preste a acontecer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - “Listen I know this sounds like bullshit but I’m from the future and I’m here to keep you from being murdered okay”. 
> 
> Para quem quiser se habilitar - http://writing-prompts-list.tumblr.com/post/141098264859/7-days-of-writing-14-time-travel-aus

O dia está ensolarado, como é terrivelmente comum nessa época do ano, não que esteja reclamando, teria sido bem pior se as férias da minha família tivessem sido arruinadas pela chuva. Poucas coisas são piores do que ficar preso na casa do meu tio, com minha mãe reclamando que não podia ir para praia e minha irmã dando corda. Ou ficar preso na casa do meu tio com ele e a família falando coisas que não posso reclamar com risco de ficar de castigo. Mesmo tendo quase vinte anos. Por isso, mesmo detestando calor de forma geral, estou satisfeito em estar na praia.

Principalmente por ser uma daquelas que apenas quem tem carro pode chegar e por não ser época de férias ou coisa parecida está praticamente deserta. Apenas minha família – com a família do meu tio inclusa – e algumas pessoas que moram por ali está aproveitando a água calma e relativamente quente. O que me trás uma sensação de calma e ao mesmo tempo agitação. Antagônico não é? Mas é como me sinto como se tivesse uma calmaria segurando uma tempestade. É por isso que não consigo me concentrar no livro que estou tentando ler.

Suspiro deixando de lado quando percebo que as palavras já não fazem o menor sentido, não que fosse um assunto novo, na verdade era apenas mais do mesmo já que não se produzia qualquer coisa nova sobre o assunto há alguns anos. Principalmente no Brasil, onde o assunto é praticamente um tabu devido à massiva presença de religiosos na bancada. O que não só me deixa irritado como acaba me fazendo pegar asco por algo que antes ignorava não que deixo transparecer. Minha família não iria conseguir compreender.

Levanto para ir ao mar, quando percebo que minha irmã e minha prima estão conversando com um homem. Normalmente ignoraria e continuaria o meu caminho. Mas ele possui uma presença potente que atrai o meu olhar, além de ser um completo destaque no meio daquela vastidão.

Mas não o corpo malhado de cor chocolate ou a sunga que deixa bem claro os dote que me fazem olhá-lo. Corpo não me deixa excitado, embora eu aprecie é claro. São seus olhos cor de ametista que brilham como estrelas me fazem querer ir até ele e conhecê-lo, principalmente por saber que aquilo não é normal. Violetas sim. Ametistas? Não. O que significa que o homem deve ser rico para ter o dinheiro necessário para dar aos olhos aquele tom. Isso me contém e me faz prosseguir para o mar.

Testo a água algumas vezes para não tomar um choque térmico, mas não demoro muito para poder mergulhar. De alguma forma sinto meu coração começar a disparar com velocidade enquanto estou dentro d’água, enquanto tenho a absoluta certeza de que estou sendo observado. Levanto me virando para a areia, algo que normalmente não faço, sabendo que poderei levar um caixote. Meus olhos se fixão em um carro que está na rua e nas pessoas que estão prestes a descer. Sem saber entender o motivo, sinto um arrepio e algo me diz para correr.

Começo a me movimentar para sair da água, mas a maré me puxa de volta quase que com facilidade, meus olhos sempre fixos na dupla de aparência normal que saiu do utilitário. Eles se parecem com qualquer pessoa que vai a praia. Qualquer uma mesmo e ainda sim... Algo naquela normalidade me deixa nervoso. Meu coração parece que vai sair pela minha boca quando finalmente toco os pés na areia. E não posso correr isso seria muito esquisito, então subo até onde minha família está com minha mãe comentando alguma coisa sobre alguém da família e meu tio concordando.

Olho para o lado percebendo que minha irmã e minha prima ainda estão conversando com o homem, minha primeira reação é chegar perto delas e tirar elas dali, mas isso seria completamente inútil. Elas pareciam urubus quando viam um homem gostoso. Assim balanço minha cabeça e rapidamente termino meu percurso até eles.

\- Mãe eu acho que vou para a casa, não estou me sentindo muito bem.

Falo antes mesmo de montar uma história plausível, ela olha para mim e devo está muito convincente porque ela balança a cabeça.

\- O que está sentindo?

\- Eu não sei, meu coração está disparado e me sinto enjoado.

Ela vira a cabeça olhando na direção da minha irmã e isso me faz colocar minha bermuda e minha blusa, pegando o meu chinelo.

\- Quer que Alice vá com você?

Balanço a cabeça ao pegar o livro e colocar na minha mochila.

\- Não precisa, não estou tão mal assim.

Coloco-a nas costas e vejo que minha mãe me dá uma nota, mas eu sei que tenho dinheiro o suficiente para ir para a casa, ainda sim eu pego sem pensar duas vezes. Sinto-me no piloto automático e isso é muito esquisito.  Embora não pela primeira vez.

\- Sabe como se volta não é?

Aceno com a cabeça enquanto chego perto dela dando um beijo em sua testa.

\- Eu te amo.

\- Também meu filho.

Sorriu para ela e subo rápido em direção a rua, sei que é impossível eu ser mais rápido do que um carro, mas minha intenção não é fugir deles e sim ser pego. Por quê? Eu não sei, mas sinto que é isso que deve acontecer. Só não quero que minha família veja, eles já viram de mais para uma só vida.

Chego à rua e viro-me na direção das árvores é o caminho mais curto para chegar até o ponto e também um dos mais sinistros. Clichê eu sei, mas me recuso a me entregar em lutar, mesmo sabendo que não tenho nenhuma chance contra quem quer que esteja atrás de mim. Durante a caminhada minha mente clareia e começo a perceber que talvez eu esteja ficando esquizofrênico, que finalmente minha mente esteja perdendo o fio com a realidade. Um medo que está na esquina há muito tempo.

Entro na rua com as árvores que vai dá atrás da igreja, ou menor do estacionamento, ali eu acelero realmente o passo para ficar o mais rápido possível fora de vista, sem pensar muito pego um ramo de árvore no chão. Giro nos dedos de maneira constante. Sei que posso machucar um seriamente com esse pedaço de madeira, como disse não estou disposto a ser levado sem machucar ninguém. Ou o som de algo se quebrando e essa a deixa para me mexer de verdade, seguindo meus instintos deixo minha mochila perto de uma das árvores e vou me esconder na outra, um pouco distante.

Os segundos demoram uma eternidade para passar, quando eu vejo a pessoa se ajoelhar para olhar minha mochila. Vejo o tom de pele cor de chocolate e chego perto, tocando no ombro dele. Como esperado ele segura o meu braço e o gira para frente me colocando na árvore.

\- Quem é você e porque está me seguindo?

Eu pergunto, mesmo estando imobilizado, mesmo com o meu coração na garganta e querendo matá-lo. Mas minha voz está devidamente nivelada e suave, quase como se não fosse minha. Não houve nenhuma resposta, mas o homem simplesmente me soltou dando um passo para trás e me encarando com aqueles olhos ametistas. Ele abre a boca, mas eu falo de novo.

\- Não adianta mentir para mim, eu vou saber.

Novamente minha voz está nivelada e suave, meus braços cruzados sobre o meu peito e mesmo sendo menor e mais fraco do que ele. Afinal, eu estou longe de estar em forma, mesmo andando rápido. Ele acena com a cabeça de forma positiva, enquanto seca a mão na bermuda que está usando, embora ainda esteja sem blusa.

\- Eu sou Machar e você pode não acreditar, mas estou aqui para evitar seu assassinato.

Encaro-o com descrença, mas novamente aquela sensação que me fez correr até ai me atacou, fazendo-me balançar a cabeça.

\- E Machar não é o seu nome verdadeiro não é?

Ele acena com a cabeça de novo, colocando minha mochila em seu ombro, sua pose é será e rígida.

\- Temos que ir andando até o meu carro se quiser escapar deles.

\- E por que eu deveria acreditar em você? Não te conheço.

Ele olha para o lado enquanto seca a mão de novo, então ele se virar para mim, sua expressão completamente controlada. O que me irrita ao mesmo tempo em que me deixa impressionado, acredito que eu seja completamente transparente para um homem como ele.

\- Eu sei, mas me disseram que você era o melhor. Que iria comigo.

\- Sou o melhor? Em que?

Novamente olha para o lado, era como se tivesse monitorando alguma coisa e acabo percebendo que estão chegando perto, ou ele não estaria toda à hora olhando para o lado. Segurei-o pelo braço começando a guiá-lo pelas árvores em direção da igreja, pode não ser lá o local onde ele colocou o carro, mas é o melhor caminho. Ele se vira para mim e sorri.

\- Você é o melhor. Não sei se posso dizer em que.

\- Sabe que só de você está aqui está gerando um paradoxo no tempo não é?

Vejo surpresa no rosto dele conforme ele caminha ao meu lado. Acabo suspirando, voltando a olhar para frente.

\- A não ser que o governo tem um sistema de prever assassinato como Minority Report ou você veio do futuro. Se for a ultima você está gerando um paradoxo

\- Não se isso não tiver contando como pertencente a sua linha temporal.

\- Então o futuro não é mutável e não vou ser morto, mesmo sem você aqui.

Ele abre e fecha a boca como um peixe e não posso deixar de rir, não faço idéia se aquilo é ou não real, mas parece lógico. Ao menos para mim, o que não é exatamente um padrão.

\- Eu não sei como te responder isso, mas é dito que alguém da Organização viria te proteger hoje e eu fui escolhido.

Reviro os meus olhos, não acreditando enquanto aquilo é clichê.

\- Sério? Uma organização? Que provavelmente faço parte no futuro ou até mesmo a crio. Não tem nada de mais original não?

Machar rir e gosto do som da risada dele, na verdade, gosto de saber que ele tem um cérebro por de trás do corpo exótico e bonito.

\- Só falta-me dizer que vamos transar e você vai sumir no dia seguinte.

Vejo-o corar no exato momento em que chegamos ao estacionamento, vejo que o carro deles já está lá e isso faz o meu coração acelerar. Não faço pergunta idiota, não importa como eles chegaram antes de nós.

\- Como vamos despistar eles?

\- Não dá, eles são como cães de caça e vão nos seguir para onde formos. Essas árvores só podem atrasá-lo por um tempo.

\- Como vamos matá-los?

\- Eu vou matá-los e você foge.

Reviro os meus olhos novamente, isso não irá funcionar bancar o herói nunca funciona na verdade. Se existe mesmo uma organização, significa que ele deve está preparado para trabalhar em grupo.

\- Isso não vai funcionar, não sei o quão bom você é, mas duvido que consiga matar dois ao mesmo tempo. Acho que se trabalharmos juntos conseguirmos fazer alguma coisa.

\- E o que tem em mente?

Olho para o carro na nossa frente e franzo o cenho, há pessoas por ali e talvez por isso eles não quisessem atacar ou pode ser outra coisa. Mas meus instintos me dizem para atacar o carro, destruí-lo ou no mínino inutilizá-los.  Continuo olhando para o carro, percebendo que talvez a resposta seja inutilizar as rodas. Como? Viro para o Machar que está me olhando com um ar esquisito, que tento não pensar muito.

\- As rodas, temos que destruí-las.

\- E por quê?

Eu o encaro como se não pudesse acreditar na pergunta dele, eu não tenho uma resposta concreta para isso, mas só uma suposição. Ainda sim eu vou dizer o que tenho em mente, se ele quer mesmo saber.

\- O carro é como eles se locomovem não se é podemos dizer pelo tempo e o espaço, mas podemos dizer que é rápido o suficiente para estar a nossa frente. Destruindo as rodas podemos impedir isso.

Ele acena com a cabeça uma vez, colocando o dedão no pulso dele, algo se ilumina e ramos cibernéticos brilham da mesma cor que os olhos dele. Por um segundo fico observando a beleza que é o braço dele se abrindo revelando dois pares de armas, ele retira um e me entrega.

\- Acha que sabe usar?

Sinto vontade de dizer que não, mas quando eu toco na arma ela parece brilhar como se me reconhecesse e um frio sobre pelas pontas dos meus dedos. Como vem acontecendo o dia todo, eu simplesmente sei como usar aquilo e por isso eu passo o dedo pela lateral do metal de consistência plástica, fazendo-o se ascender em negro. Giro-a no dedo e começo a sair em direção às criaturas.

\- Ei, o que você está fazendo?

\- Você vai cuidar de desabilitar as rodas e eu cuido deles.

Ele abre a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas me adianto para o meio do estacionamento que está estranhamento vazio. As duas pessoas, que agora vejo que são um homem e uma mulher, estão me encarando como se estivesse me esperando. Seus olhos têm um estranho brilho negro que me deixa desconfortável.

\- Nunca o vimos tão novo, Početak.

\- Sim, Završni.

Não respondo e nem digo nada, eu não sei quem eles são e nem mesmo se são pessoas. Até eu sei, podem ser muito bem alienígenas ou coisa do tipo. Aponto para a arma na direção deles, quando a mulher some da minha vista deixando apenas com o homem que sorrir. Isso não me abala, mesmo que meu coração esteja pulsando e esteja suando, mas alguma coisa me mantém firme no lugar.

\- Nós vamos matá-lo finalmente, Andarilho!

\- Sério? Até o meu nome é clichê?

Reviro os meus olhos quando aperto o gatilho no mesmo instante que a mulher aparece na minha frente, fazendo-a desviar. Então fecho os olhos por alguns segundos sentindo os pelos de meus braços começarem a se arrepiar.

\- Vai me deixar tomar o controle?

A voz ecoa na minha cabeça e instantaneamente dou um passo para trás, um eco metálico soa na minha cabeça como uma risada.

\- Temos pouco tempo, vai me deixar tomar o controle?

\- Não é uma pergunta, é uma intimação.

Respondo também mentalmente, novamente sinto o eco metálico retumbar em minha cabeça e é com muita força que deixo a sensação metálica escorrer pela minha pele. É líquida e fria.

\- Abra os olhos, você irá querer ver isso.

\- Quero ver ou você precisa enxergar?

\- Ambos.

A resposta é fria e meio irritada, mesmo assim abro os meus olhos e percebo que tudo está em câmera lenta. Ou melhor, a mulher que se movimento ao meu redor está lenta e consigo perceber os mesmo padrões dos braços de Machar apenas de uma cor negra.

\- Ela é uma modificada ou um robô?

Sinto o meu braço se mover em uma sincronia quase que perfeita acertando-a no ombro no exato instante que suas mãos em forma de garras iriam me atingir, fazendo-a dá um passo para trás e sangue escorrer do local. Não vejo qual projétil saiu da arma, mas o sangue escorre de um buraco e tem algo faltando na parte de cima.

\- Não tenho como te explicar agora, pede para Machar fazer isso.

\- Ele não vai. Sabe perfeitamente bem que vai ficar calado me deixando adivinhar tudo sozinho.

Movo-me para o lado dando uma fita no homem que estava vindo na minha direção, outra arma aparece em minhas mãos, me fazendo atirar na perna dele e girar para atirar na perna dela. Sem parar correndo para frente, estendo meus braços para frente atirando poucos minutos antes de algo explodir, vira-me atirando novamente para os dois que estão com suas feições transfiguradas. Não consigo definir, minha vista está borrada.

\- Sim, eu sei que ele irá fazer isso. Mas vai entender, assim como eu estou fazendo isso.

\- Eu posso imaginar ambas as respostas.

Novamente o riso metálico ecoa na minha cabeça enquanto sinto o meu corpo sendo “liberado”, fazendo o meu corpo pesar como se fosse uma pedra. Ainda sim consigo olhar ao redor percebendo que eles não estão mais ali e um carro quebrado está onde estava o inteiro. O homem estava me observando com aqueles olhos ametistas.

\- Você brigou com eles como um profissional.

Abro a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas meu corpo está completamente pesado e cabo caindo chão. Por sorte não estamos no asfalto e sim em um chão de terra batida por causa do estacionamento. Olho para o céu sem nuvem e tudo o que consigo pensar é em como está calor.


End file.
